


One sided Love

by christinawithav



Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 12:37:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6006340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christinawithav/pseuds/christinawithav
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Got inspired by the episode last Tuesday when Jace and Alec talked at the beginning. Alec's thoughts on Clary and how Jace is oblivious to what Alec truly feels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One sided Love

Disclaimer: Only the fic is mine.

AN: I fell in love with the show from the very first episode, there's already so many couples I like including Jace/Alec. I never heard of the books before the show so I've never read them. This is the result after watching the episode last Tuesday. I don't have a beta so I'm very sorry for all the errors.

++++  
Alec found himself drawn to Jace's eyes like always the eyes that were the most unique he'd ever seen on any shadowhunter.

One was deep blue, the other a mixture of blue and brown.

Right now they were filled with affection, the same brotherly affection they always held.

Yesterday a memory demon had revealed what Alec tried to keep hidden he loved Jace in a romantic way not like an adopted brother.

"Of course you love me." Jace told him smiling, "I love you to, we're parabatai, how can we not love each other?"

Alec forced a smile, "Yeah."

"That's what you've been worried about?" Jace asked.

Alec nodded, "Yeah everything has been crazy, I was afraid you would think….I really don't know what."

Jace grinned, "Don't worry we're ok, I need to go see Clary."

Alec watched him walk off hating the bitter jealousy that swept through him.

It had been only four days since the mysterious red head had shown up turning everything upside down.

She was the daughter of the most evil man who'd ever existed and yet no one else was bothered by the fact she had come out of nowhere.

She had Jace running after her like a lovesick puppy and he didn't see it.

Jace had never been drawn to a woman so hard before, human or otherwise although it was obvious he enjoyed the company of women.

Alec had never been into women had known that for as long as he could remember, he felt attraction to males but had never been with one.

He knew he was in love with Jace, Jace had been in his life long before his parents had taken him in after he became an orphan.

They had always been best friends and it deepened despite their three year age difference.

Isabelle knew he had feelings for Jace and fought to keep them buried as Jace was seen as their brother.

Becoming parabatai was the most special moment of their lives, only he could ever share the bond with Jace and no one else.

In battle their hearts would beat as one.

But now that Clary had come he had felt Jace pull away from him and Isabelle, he was starting to feel unsure of how Jace felt toward him.

He no longer felt like the most important person Jace had in his life.

He hated all the uncertainty and the jealousy he felt because of one redhead.

He saw Jace heading for his chamber.

How can you not realize that I love you? Alec thought to himself.

It's so obvious to everyone but you why do I have to love someone who's so oblivious?

I'm right in front of you yet you just don't see me.

Alec went to the workout room, he needed to vent his frustrations and try to get his focus back.

Being distracted in their line of work was dangerous and being in love with someone he couldn't have was turning into the biggest danger of all.


End file.
